


Холод

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Post-SPECTRE, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Он выбирает живых, но нет гарантий, что мёртвые оставят его в покое.
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Vesper Lynd (past)
Kudos: 2





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305967) by [mine_eyes_dazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mine_eyes_dazzle/pseuds/mine_eyes_dazzle). 



Франц лежит перед ним на земле, поверженный, со сломанной ногой и иссечённым, изувеченным лицом. Ему уже никуда не сбежать.

Пистолет привычно оттягивает руку, палец готов нажать на спусковой крючок. Бонд смотрит вниз и задумывается.

Если ты сделал что-то однажды, ты вовсе не обязан делать это снова.

Он вытаскивает из пистолета все патроны и уходит с моста рука об руку с красивой девушкой. В этот раз он не пишет никаких писем, не просит об отставке — хватает просто взгляда, так и не сделанного выстрела и пистолета, улетевшего в реку.

***

Бонд возвращается на следующий день, чтобы увидеть то, что осталось от здания МИ-6. Некоторое время он стоит у трепещущей на ветру полицейской ленты, равнодушно глядя на руины. Когда же он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, порыв ветра проносится над землёй и взметает вверх фотографию мёртвой женщины.

Бонд не знает, откуда она могла здесь взяться, но его это и не волнует — его взгляд прикован к лицу той, кого он никогда уже не думал увидеть.

У него не осталось её фотографий. Пока они были вместе, ему казалось, что есть масса других, куда более важных вещей, которыми им стоит заняться, что у них впереди целая жизнь на всякие мелочи вроде совместных фото. Он ошибался.

Он уходит. У него никогда не будет её фотографий, но её лицо выжжено в глубине его памяти.

Бонд оставляет фотографии мертвецов за спиной, вместе с руинами штаб-квартиры МИ-6, и возвращается в отель к Мадлен.

Он выбирает живых.

(Но нет гарантий, что мёртвые оставят его в покое.)

***

Они отправляются путешествовать. Куда угодно, куда глаза глядят.

(Но когда Мадлен говорит: «Италия! Пожалуйста, Джеймс, давай съездим в Венецию!» — он с застывшим лицом отвечает: «Нет, никакой Венеции». И на этом разговор окончен.)

***

Он уходит из МИ-6, бросает всё ради женщины и невольно вспоминает тот, другой раз и свою похороненную мечту о новой жизни с любимой женщиной.

Другая женщина, другая любовь, но та же мечта, воскресшая в нём вновь.

***

Вместо смерти — великолепные пляжи.

Вместо убийств — отдых на курортах.

Вместо боли и отчаяния — ужины в роскошных ресторанах, костюмы с иголочки и сногсшибательные платья.

Вместо тьмы — свет.

***

Первые несколько дней, даже недель он ждёт, что всё это вот-вот закончится. Его кошмары поднимут свои уродливые головы и украдут его новую надежду на счастье.

Но кошмары не оживают, и он понимает наконец, что этого не произойдёт никогда.

(Она не предаст его, она не погибнет, не утонет в венецианском канале в красном платье, до сих пор преследующем его во снах.)

***

Иногда — изредка — он вглядывается в лицо Мадлен, выискивая черты её отца, и на него обрушиваются воспоминания о прошлом, о причинённой ему боли, столь сильной, что он надолго потерял способность чувствовать вновь.

***

Когда тот человек — его свихнувшийся бывший друг — произнёс _её_ имя как что-то, не имеющее никакого значения, Бонд впервые осознал, что так и не оплакал Веспер.

Он скорбел, когда погибла М. Это знали те, кому следовало знать. Он был на похоронах, он простился с ней, как полагалось, и скорбь пожирала его изнутри.

Когда же погибла Веспер, он не испытывал скорби. Никто не знал, что он чувствует. Он получил ответы, он даже простил её — но так и оплакал.

Однако, когда он стоял на коленях в доме безумца и тот говорил ему, что является автором всей его боли, скорбь по Веспер захлестнула наконец Бонда с головой.

***

С Мадлен он по-настоящему счастлив.

Он любит её; быть может, не так, как любил до неё, но это всё равно остаётся любовью. Он осторожнее теперь. Обжёгшись однажды, он не позволит этому случиться вновь.

***

Они лежат на горячем песке в каком-то экзотическом уголке мира, наслаждаясь жарой и лучами вечернего солнца, когда Мадлен решается спросить:

— Оберхаузер — или как там его, Блофельд, не важно, — говорил о какой-то женщине.

Бонд смотрит прямо перед собой, в золотистый песок, и когда Мадлен произносит имя, из глубин его памяти восстают другой пляж и другая женщина, и сердце болезненно сжимается.

— Веспер?

— Она не имеет значения, — сухо, даже холодно отвечает он. Только лёд помогает ему держать себя в руках.

Мадлен переворачивается, чтобы гневно посмотреть на него:

— Non*. Я хочу знать правду.

За время, проведённое вместе, Бонд уже успел заметить, что Мадлен использует родной язык, лишь когда злится или расстроена.

Он пожимает плечами:

— Она мертва.

— Джеймс, — угрожающе произносит Мадлен, но Бонд молчит. 

Несколько долгих мгновений она ждёт ответа, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, словно пытаясь что-то по нему прочитать; повисшее молчание становится плотным и почти осязаемым.

— Est-ce que tu as été amoureux d'elle?** — тихо спрашивает Мадлен наконец, снова переходя на французский, и по тому, как беззащитно и уязвимо звучит её голос, Бонд понимает, насколько важно ей знать ответ.

Он отводит глаза и встаёт. Под ногами поскрипывает песок.

Отойдя на несколько шагов, Бонд оборачивается и смотрит на неё.

— Да.

***

Однажды он просыпается под утро в холодном поту и с застрявшим в горле проклятием.

Он не может вспомнить сам кошмар (или скорее — не хочет его помнить), только отголосок боли, влажные стены, лицо очередного психа и крики. И, неожиданной вспышкой, без всякой связи со всем остальным, — белую наклейку на видеокассете.

***

Он хотел забрать её. Хоть в этом Бонд готов себе признаться. Возможно, если бы с ним не была тогда Мадлен с её слишком внимательным взглядом и постоянными расспросами, он бы взял кассету и посмотрел запись.

А может быть, и нет. В конце концов, он сам сказал Мадлен, что это не имеет значения.

***

Когда они оказываются в Швейцарии, совсем неподалёку от итальянской границы, Мадлен спрашивает его снова:

— Может быть, Италия? Венеция — город влюблённых.

Её взгляд цепко изучает его лицо в поисках хоть малейшего намёка.

— Как насчёт Рима?

— Почему не Венеция? — настаивает Мадлен, и Бонд понимает, что она и так уже знает ответ, она слишком умна и не могла не догадаться, что женщина, чьё имя он не может произнести, и город, в который он отказывается ехать, связаны между собой. — Ты был там с ней? — уточняет она, снова вглядываясь в его лицо. — С...

— Нет, — холодно перебивает её Бонд прежде, чем она успевает закончить. 

Что-то вспыхивает в её взгляде, и Бонд, осознав, что она напугана, заставляет себя расслабить напрягшиеся мышцы, приопуская броню.

— Tu as été là avec elle?*** — повторяет она на французском. — В Венеции?

Они вместе уже несколько месяцев, полностью открытые друг для друга, но она всё ещё не знает тех секретов, которые оставили незаживающие следы на его сердце.

Бонд едва заметно кивает.

— Я уехал, а она осталась навсегда. 

Он знает, что это не является ответом на мучающие её вопросы, но не находит в себе сил на более подробные объяснения.

— Ты когда-нибудь был там после?..

Бонд ничего не говорит. Она и так знает ответ.

Они не едут в Венецию.

***

Она не больше не поднимает эту тему, и он благодарен ей хотя бы за это. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Нет (фр.)  
> **Ты любил её? (фр.)  
> ***Ты был там с ней? (фр.)


End file.
